Forum:Vandals
I have a questoin, why are the vandals,why would a vandal, vandalize? Why are there so many? Please, answer me. Time Warrior :I'm not getting the question here. They're vandals, they do malicious things because they want to or are bored.—'Triforce' 14 15:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) what he means, Triforce, is that he wonders why people vandalize so much instead of doing good edits.--Shade Link (talk) 16:53, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :And what I mean is that vandals don't have a reason for what they do. And to be honest Time Warrior, we don't have many vandals here.—'Triforce' 14 16:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::yeah, not to much of that sorta thing. '--C2' 17:25, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I suppose were lucky were not a huge wiki, we'd have a lot of vandals. I looked at the ban log, and they got a lot of bans in one day. Thats what I ment. Also, I didn't just mean THIS wiki. I mean all in wikia, and wikipedia. The Vandals, are the lowest of the low, i have no respect for them. Time Warrior I just had a crazy thought,if all users had The Rollback to revert vandalizm, they could revert the reverted vandalizm. I thought we voted for rollbackers just for the "honor". But thats not the case. But We're not as big as the Yugioh wikis andother wikis, like wookie pedia, which has about 68,000 articles, and we have about 2,000 articles. and whats "actice" mean? Ive never heard that word. User: The Time Warrior SELF BURN! Yah You dissed me, I'm not the greatest speller, i thought "Actice" was a word. Anyway, I'm saying vandals would target big wikis. But this wiki is small but active so, we catch the vandals fast. But as for rollbacking, why would we make everybody a rollbacker so "they could revert the reverted vandalizm". If you're reverting reverted vandalism, that would be putting vandalism back onto the page. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) true. b/c rollbacking is only for vandalizism, if everybody had it, and there was an edit war, it would be horrible. so thats why rollbacking only goes to responsible editors.'--C2' 23:10, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I knew What was Saying by reverting reveted vandalism. It would Make a huge edit war. I was really seeing what you what say. I wanted know what else could happen. In fact we vote of course for trustworthy editors, we wouldnt everbody an Admin, THAT would be a horrible Vandal/Edit War. I tend to Avoid edit wars anyway. User: The Time Warrior so do i. but if everybody had admin/b'crat rights then it would be a total defeat of purpose. and yeah, it would be terrible.......'--C2' 01:47, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Does Link really turn into a bunny, (i never played that game) or is it vandalism? User:awsomemomo Yeah, in A Link to the Past he did. It's a bit weird, but it happened. So, that's not vandalism. Thanks for pointing that out anyway, at least you're watching for it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :funny cuz your the defender/the ulti man....'-- C2' / 00:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Huh? I am? I'm confused...was that even directed at me? Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC)